Love Can't Be Wrong
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: 1950s AU – Quinn and Rachel practice kissing on each other and it leads to more. Soon enough, Quinn realizes that she fell in love with her best friend. Rachel's getting married, and there's nothing she can do about it.


This was originally for Faberry Week 2011 (1950s prompt), and I've had it done for a long time now, just haven't posted it.

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me; neither does the 1950s decade. Though either of those being true would be pretty, as they say, boss…

* * *

"What ever do you mean, Quinn?" a high, girlish voice asks, piercing the silence.

"Just for practice, Rachel." the blonde sitting across the bed asks, looking up from the Life magazine in her hands. "You dig?"

The sun was setting outside over one of the final days of Lima's summer of 1957, the heat simmering down as the sun sank below the horizon. Rachel's brown eyes cut over to Quinn's, searching the hazel. They were both teens; Quinn was almost fourteen and Rachel thirteen come mid-December.

"B-but, I—I haven't even, I mean. Oh geez! This is so embarrassing, Quinn!" The girl hid her face in her hands, hair curtaining around her face as she shook her head. Quinn raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Haven't even what, Rach?" she asked curiously.

"I—Well, I haven't… I don't—geez," she stuttered, peeking through her fingers to gauge her friend's reaction as she quickly spoke. Too quickly for Quinn to catch it all.

The blonde watched as the brunette's face somehow became even redder. Was that even possible? She already looked like a tomato.

"I didn't catch that."

"I haven't…" she paused and dropped her hands in defeat, "kissed anyone before."

Oh.

"I haven't either. That's why we should practice! We're tight, right, Rach? What's the harm?" The blonde dropped the magazine to her side and moved closer to the brunette, lifting the girl's chin while she simultaneously ducked to catch her eyes. "Just so we know what to do with the boys later."

"Just so we know?"

The blonde nodded her confirmation, moving the shorter girl's bangs out of her face before cupping her cheek and smoothing her thumb across her skin.

"O-okay."

Quinn smiled brightly before moving even closer, leaning forward as she watched the brunette's body tense.

"Close your eyes," the blonde whispered, stopping before she met Rachel's lips, waiting for the girl to do so. Once the brunette did, she smiled and pressed her lips against hers.

_Holy gosh, they're so soft._

Just as Rachel relaxed into the kiss, Quinn pulled back, untangling her hand from the brunette locks as she looked down demurely, subtly licking her lips. Rachel's eyes were still closed as the hazel eyes softened to look back up at her.

"Golly, no wonder all the boys chase after you."

Laughter filled the room.

* * *

"Rach, come on. He's a goof, a nosebleed! Why go steady with him when you could get someone better for you?" Quinn turned on her friend as soon as she had closed the door. It was a few years later—their third year of high school.

"How many people do you see come knocking at my door, Quinn? Nobody else likes me. Nobody else would even _consider _liking me."

"Don't put yourself down. Lots of people like you!"

"Name one!"

She opened her mouth, but the words Quinn had wanted to say caught in her throat, practically strangling her with the implications and disappointment of what would come of her if she spoke them aloud. Her mouth froze as she tried to force them out of her throat. But they wouldn't come out. She shut her mouth lamely.

"That's what I thought." Rachel walked past Quinn, sitting down on the edge of her yellow and white bed.

"Look, Rach, you have to understand. He's going to Nowheresville; you don't want to be stuck with him. You should be free, like when you sing," the blonde stated, sitting next to her and looking at the girl. "You deserve so much more than he could give you."

"But who would give it to me, Quinn? Sure, Finn's grody, but he's a… decent guy."

Even if the words didn't come out of her mouth, Quinn could show her what she meant. Turning the brunette's face towards hers, she kissed her sweetly, without the usual pretense of practicing. Rachel responded instantly, turning towards her and clutching the fabric of her blouse in her hands as if, if she didn't, the blonde would disappear.

A sound came from the back of Rachel's throat, something that both of them had gotten used to over time, but every time, it created a feeling in Quinn's stomach that she couldn't name; something that felt so right, almost painfully so.

"Quinn, what are you do-_ooo_-ing?" The brunette landed on her back, staring up at the taller girl, a hand reaching up to caress her cheek. She was mesmerized by the look in her friend's eyes; the hazel was a deep green, darker than she'd ever seen it before. And her lips—Gosh, her lips were parted, and her warm breath was tickling her face just right.

"Howdy," Quinn breathed, eyes locking with Rachel's red-tinted brown eyes.

"Hey there, stranger," the girl whispered in response, a smile stretching across her face.

Quinn propped herself upon her bent arm as her right hand traced the brunette's left side. "Is it—can I just?..."

Rachel really didn't know what she was asking about, but she nodded anyway, gasping as the blonde's hand moved up to experimentally cover her breast. Her gaze snapped down to her chest before her eyes rolled closed as Quinn squeezed gently.

Needless to say, she didn't mind that she had agreed to it.

* * *

"God, Quinn, don't—don't stop."

"Believe me, I wasn't planning on it," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, pressing her thigh in between the smaller girl's legs.

"I—I'm so clo—_oh_," Rachel's back arched and her body shuddered, breath catching in her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut and a small noise escaped her throat. Quinn watched appreciatively before her eyes rolled back into her head, her hips rolling into Rachel's before the blonde was shuddering on top of her.

She slowly rolled herself off of Rachel, an arm draping across her eyes as she caught her breath. She removed her arm and peered at Rachel as the tan arm circled her stomach. Smiling, Quinn tucked her arm under the girl's head.

"Hey."

"Cloud nine, Rach. Cloud nine."

They grinned at each other before the blonde pecked the singer on the lips and nuzzled the top of her head with her cheek, settling down for their weekly sleepover.

* * *

"Are you joshing me? I thought you dropped him months ago, Rach. I tell you that you razz my berries, and you give me the royal shaft?" Quinn spat out, jaw clenching as she turned away from the nineteen-year-old in front of her. She clutched her arms across her chest as the brunette struggled for words.

"Quinn, I thought it was just a kick for you…"

"That's shit, and you know it!" Quinn yelled, turning back to her with so much fury in her eyes that Rachel flinched away from her. The blonde looked away and sighed deeply, tears forming in her eyes. "You know that I—that I _love_ you," she whispered brokenly, blinking back the tears as she bit her lip to stop it from quivering.

It was what she had tried to avoid so long ago, but it became too much for her. She let herself be who she was and now her heart was being ripped to pieces because of it.

Rachel sucked her upper lip into her mouth as her hands hung limply by her side, wanting to reach out for the hurting girl—no, woman—in front of her. Of course she knew that the blonde loved her; it was evident since that first honest kiss months back. And she loved her back, but she couldn't live a life like this; she wasn't strong enough to.

"I'm _so _sor—"

"No. Don't you dare say you're sorry, Rachel. Don't you _dare_ say that to me," Quinn replied, cutting her eyes back to the brunette, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She wanted to be angry with her, but her heart hurt too much. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done this."

Rachel reached to touch the blonde's shoulder, but Quinn jerked away, face flushed angrily as tears ran down her face. "Don't you touch me!" Her mouth turned down into a sneer. "I never thought you were fast, Rachel, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as how eager you are to get into bed with me."

Rachel clenched her jaw, closed her eyes, and looked away simultaneously, taking a deep, calming breath before looking back up at her lover. "Quinn, I love you… but I love him, too. I don't want to put you through the life we would have to struggle to make for ourselves."

"Don't you get it, Rachel? I would do anything for you! I would suffer through a thousand deaths if it meant I could call you mine," the blonde choked back a sob, wiping her face quickly and storming past the brunette. She reached the door and without turning around, coldly said, "Don't expect me to be there at your wedding. It wouldn't be beneficial to Frankenstein's health." And left.

Loud sobs echoed through the room.

* * *

It was the day; the day Quinn was dreading, the day that would forever kill her hope. She loved Rachel, and Rachel loved her, right? Why should the juvenile giant get the girl just because that's how it had always been?

Why shouldn't she be able to have her love because people thought her love was wrong? How could love be wrong? It was the truest form of emotion.

No. Her love wasn't wrong; love couldn't be wrong.

"Puckerman, I need your help."

* * *

The plan was to just storm in there and interrupt the wedding. Puck was going to hold up the wedding until she could get there and then it was all up to her.

She pulled the black gloves on tighter before straddling the black bike and pushing her hair back with the black bandana covering part of her blonde hair. She unhooked the aviators from her white tee before placing them on her face. Revving up the bike, she sped down the road.

* * *

"Puck! You goof! How'd ya manage to spill the punch all over me? Where did you _get_ the punch? It's not even put out yet!" Finn's voice boomed from the groom's room as he tried to dab at the red staining his white suit.

* * *

Quinn kicked the kickstand down, running into the church and subtly glancing around the corner to make sure no one saw her. Puck had told her what room Rachel was supposed to be in, and he even promised that no one would be in the room with her when she got there, something that would prove to be more than beneficial when it came down to it.

She rushed to the room and knocked, hearing a "come in!" shouted from inside. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her, resting against the door as she stared unabashedly at Rachel from behind.

"Gosh, you're _so _beautiful…" she whispered ardently, barely aware she had said anything at all as she pushed her aviators onto the bandana around her head. The way the white complimented her tan skin and luxurious, deep brown hair was simply splendid. Not to mention the way the wedding dress hugged her in all the right places before billowing out slightly. She saw the brunette stiffen and freeze mid-movement as she was putting her earring in. Quinn locked the door before pushing off it and sauntering over to the bride.

"I'd say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but…" Rachel finished putting the earring in and steeled her emotions. She turned to face the blonde. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want?" Quinn repeated, looking off to the side and crossing her arm pensively before turning her gaze back upon the beauty. "I think the better question is what do _you_ want, Rach? Do you really want to be with a loser like Finncompetent?"

"He's stable, he's nice. That's enough for any girl to want in a man."

"He's hardly a man. You should hear about what Puckerman and he do together," Quinn countered, grimacing before raising an eyebrow at Rachel. "What is this really about? Are you scared to live in a way that's not customary? Because, really, I'm sure my Christian parents would be stricter than, say, your father who left your mother for another man. Not that I'm saying your mother deserved that in any way or form."

She stepped closer to the bride, effectively trapping her against one of the walls. "Besides, we're tight, right, Rach? What's the harm?" Quinn spoke softly against her ear, repeating the words that had begun their entire journey more than seven years ago. "We can make it through anything. We can do anything as long as we're together."

Rachel bit her lip, looking up at Quinn in her ridiculous looking bandana and her leather jacket. A tan hand came up to grip the leather, noting that it didn't feel exactly like the leather that Finn had. Her eyebrow cocked at the feeling of unknown texture.

"It's not real leather; I know how you feel about animals' rights, Rach. I'd never do anything that you disagree with." The brunette mentally swooned. She was so unlike Finn, who had kept trying to get her to eat meat whenever they went out. She actually cared about what she thought, actually knew what she thought as opposed to fumbling for answers whenever asked a question. Quinn's nickname for the man-child was actually quite accurate.

The blonde cupped her face and her thumb ran over the shorter girl's bottom lip. Both of their eyes gravitated towards lips, but Quinn looked back up at the girl's eyes. When Rachel didn't see Quinn getting closer, she did the same and saw the adoration, love, and devotion shining clear in her eyes.

"Just—tell me if you don't want this," the taller girl whispered, searching Rachel's eyes for any sign of reluctance or rejection. "Tell me you want to be with me and we can do it."

"God, do I want you."

"Then let's split, let's run away together. We can start new; we can make it on our own." She quickly slid her lips against the brunette's, not allowing her to answer right away. As she rested her forehead against Rachel's moments later, she whispered, "I don't want to fall unless you're by my side."

"I won't let you hit the ground," Rachel whispered back, her voice cracking as she captured Quinn's lips with her own, pulling her closer by the lapels of the jacket. "I've missed you, Quinn. I'm so glad you showed, even when you said you wouldn't."

"I could never stop fighting for you, Rach. I love you."

"Say it again."

"I. Love. You," she spoke against her lips between kisses. "So much." Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's once more before pulling back slightly and removing the brunette's hands from her jacket to hold in her own. "Let's get out of here."

"But, Finn—"

"He'll be fine; Puckerman will help him get over it." The corners of her mouth turned upward before she grinned at Rachel. "Are you ready to start our boss adventure? You can even give it a name if you want."

"Quinn! It's been years since I've done that!"

"Aw, come on, Rach. Do it! It's so cute."

"Maybe later," Rachel replied, smiling up at Quinn. "Right now, though, I just want to get out of here before anyone notices."

"As you wish." Quinn grinned at her before kissing her softly and grabbing her hand. "Let's get outta here." She unlocked the door and pulled the brunette laughing through the entrance of the church. As she jumped on her motorbike, Quinn giggled at Rachel as she tried to sit on the bike and straighten her dress.

"Can it, Fabray. Take me home so I can change out of this dress."

"As you wish, Rach." She lowered her sunglasses and smirked as small arms wrapped around her midsection for support. She revved the bike up before patting the conjoined hands on her waist and smiled to herself again.

There was no way her love could be wrong.

* * *

Hey, you! I hope you liked it! Feel free to review or suggest more prompts.


End file.
